F Five
by cpneb
Summary: It's the Fifth Annual Fannies..'nuff said
1. C1: landfall

**F5**

**The Fifth Annual Fannie Awards**

**--  
**

**C1: landfall**

It wasn't a Tuesday…

December 31, 2009, was a Thursday, as a matter of fact. Wade was relaxing in his room, watching the snow fill the side yard with the 38 inches on the ground from yesterday being joined by another 14 inches today fall, when he received the notices on his screen that almost made him drop his bottled water.

Almost.

Zaratan was completing the posting of the Fourth Annual Fannies Awards show. Wade scanned the stories as they were posted on , smiling at the results.

Then, he got to the final chapter, and he did drop his bottle of water as he read the text:

"'…In fact, I just got out of the hospital in time to go home for the holidays to visit family.

As such, I have no idea how my health will carry on in the new year. Therefore, I regret to say that I will NOT be continuing any further Fannie Awards.

However, if someone else would like to write up the presentation, I will assist with the vote tabulation….'"

The remainder of the words blurred as tears filled his face.

"Aggie, what are we gonna do?" came over the speaker, and the monitor above his head lit with animage of a crying Jocelyn Possible.

"Working on it, Sweet Tea," he replied, starting a program he'd written, just in case, but never intended to use.

The Kimmunicator line lit up with the emergency signal from Kim.

"It's Kim, Joss," he said, and she nodded and cut her signal, but not before he heard one heart-ripping sob come from her throat.

Wade punched the key, and he saw Kim Possible with her head down, staring at something.

"Kim," he called out, and Kim lifted her face to the screen and put her cell phone back on her desk.

"Wade, what's gong on? I just got a frantic call from Bonnie. She was sobbing something about never seeing Jason again, and then she hung up."

"Kim, Zaratan posted the end of the Fannies and announced that he would not be continuing any further awards," Wade replied, and he knew that he never wanted to see Kim with that look on her face again.

"Don't worry, Kim, I've got a plan," he grinned..

Kim's face went from shock to smile in an instant. "I should have known: my partner and friend would have my back. Thanks, Wade: you DO Rock!" she smiled and cut the signal.

.Ron's signal came in immediately after Kim cut hers.

Wade answered, and Ron was grinning from ear to ear.

"So, 'Brain', what are we gonna do now?" He asked, a devilish grin having taken over his face.

"What we always do, 'Pinky,'" Wade replied, and Ron mimed a knife in his heart. "Save the awards."

"Narf," Ron replied with a laugh. "You have a plan?"

"Of course," Wade chuckled. "Someone is gonna kill me, but it'll work."

"Let me guess," Ron started, but Wade shook his head.

"No spoilers," he said and cut the signal.

--

Yes, it's back.

If you do not have your presentations in, please hurry…I need then in the next 24 hours, please and thank you.

The winners? Let's just say it's interesting.

The speeches? Well, just wait....

And, the show? Let's just say it will be interesting, as well.

--


	2. C2: Wade’s world

**F5**

**The Fifth Annual Fannie Awards**

**--**

**C2: Wade's world**

**--  
**

It started on a Monday….

Zaratan went back, re-read the posts again, and remembered meeting him.

'If he'll do it, it will work,' he thought and he began to post on the forum….

--

Wade was, again, relaxing in his room. The late December snow had almost disappeared before the next storm came, and he was just now almost warm after coming in from the cold. The students couldn't complain if the professor showed up in class in the middle of the snowstorm, now could they?

He had laughed as he answered his phones, emails, and text messages several times to tell students that there was, indeed, class today. The moans and groans were audible over the lines, but most of them made it to class, albeit it not exactly on time. The snow was beginning to fill the side yard once again: already there were 15 inches on the ground. It looked like another heavy snowfall was coming.

"What else in Colorado," he grinned and looked up at the dedicated monitor he'd set up at the end of December.

There were messages.

He had been 'monitoring' the Fannies thread that was started, and he saw the direction that it was going.

"Zaratan will step in soon, and he'll name a successor," Wade said to himself as he opened the messages. "It should be in the next 24-48 hours," he said to himself as he began to read.

And, there it was: Zaratan's post:

"'I've avoided jumping in,' Zaratan wrote, 'because I wanted everyone to discuss this without throwing my two cents in.

"'Anyone who wants to take over preparing the show is more than welcome. I will leave the arrangments to those taking part.

"'That said, I think Cpneb should be the one in overall control, if he wishes the job. How things are written and by who will go through Neb as the final voice and proofreader. Same as how the show will be presented, whether it be a short voting system and then announcing the winner or through the story format I established. I'll be around to offer support when I can.'"

"Wade, what did you do to 'neb?" A wonderful voice came over the speaker, and Wade looked up to see Joss, grinning from ear to ear.

"What makes you think I did anything?" Wade replied, and Joss hooted.

"You set him up, didn't you?" she asked.

"How would I have done that, Joss?" he replied with a smile on his face. "Besides, he hasn't responded to Zaratan yet."

"You know he'll do it, Aggie; he's as crazy as you."

"Hey," Wade pouted. "I resemble that remark," he laughed.

--

cpneb read Zaratan's post, re-read the posts previous Monday night, and made his decision to respond the next morning.

And, of course, cpneb would respond on a Tuesday…

"This is going to get some responses, good and bad," he said to himself as he began to post….

"I must be crazy to do this," he laughed, and he knew he could hear the responses from the Forum:

"You're CRAZY!"

--

Wade woke to the notification and the Kimmunicator signal coming in at the same time. He rubbed his eyes, popped the monitor on, and punched the Kimmunicator to see Kim's face with a smirk on her face.

"Wade, what did you do to poor 'nebbie?" she laughed.

"I've been asleep, so nothing," he responded. "What are you talking about, Kim?"

"'neb is taking over the Fannies," she replied with a devious grin.

"BOOYAH!" came from behind her, and Wade saw Ron's wink at him.

"May I at least read the post, please and thank you?" Wade asked, and Kim laughed and nodded. Wade opened the message monitor and began to read:

"'An open post to Zaratan and all y'all "out there, in here":

"'First: Zaratan, I accept the challenge (I had to sleep on it and drink several glasses of sweet tea). I'm still thinking about the format...I've mentioned one idea to you, but I'm not tied to it. I can only hope to uphold the standards that you've set.'"

"He went and did it," Wade whispered, a smile on his face.

"Yes, he did," Kim replied.

"Let's just hope that the Zaratan curse doesn't hit him," Wade laughed.

"'Zaratan curse?'" Joss asked.

"Zaratan has gotten sick the last three Fannies," Wade explained.

"Let's hope," Joss replied.

Wade looked: Ron was still grinning from ear to ear.

"So, 'Brain', you saved the awards, Narf?" He asked, a devilish grin having taken over his face. "Is 'neb gonna kill you?"

"Probably, if he can catch me," Wade laughed.

"That's cold, Wade," Ron said. "You know he can't move that fast with the walker."

"You haven't seen him move when he's ticked, have you," Wade asked and closed the signal.

--

"It's back on this year," Wade told the network manager, "and I want Paddy O'Bacon back as the executive producer."

"Done," the network manager replied with a smile.

"This will be a show that will get people's attention," Wade replied.

"Let me get Paddy on the horn, and we'll get started," and the network manager cut the line.

Wade made one more call.

"Oh, Green Goddess?" Wade laughed.

"What is it, Nerdlinger?" Shego replied, lounging on the beach on the Cyprus coast.

"Remember the Fannies closing a few years ago?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"It's back on for the opening," Wade said. "cpneb is in charge this year."

"'Nebbie?" she sat up and grinned. "I still owe him a tusch toasting," she laughed. "I'll be there, and I like the idea," she added before she cut the signal.

--

Yes, it's back, and I'm in trouble…again.

If you do not have your presentations in, please send them in…I need then in the next 24 hours, please and thank you.

The winners? Let's just say it's interesting.

The speeches? Well, just wait....

And, the show? Let's just say it's starting to get interesting….

--


End file.
